The Proposal
by SherlollyOneShots
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is not typically a sentimental man, but he realizes that there is one person in his life who he can't bear to lose. Can he muster up the strength to tell her how he feels or will she walk out of his life forever? (Established Sherlolly from the start. One-Shot.)


**A/N: Be forewarned, plenty of feels and a bit of meta are ahead!**

 **Also, can anyone spot the 27 Dresses reference?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Sherlock, all rights go to the BBC!**

* * *

"Did you hear Benedict Cumberbatch has just got married?" Molly reached over to Sherlock's chair and flipped down his newspaper to look at him with excitement.

"I don't know who you are talking about and I don't care." Sherlock rolled his eyes as he straightened his newspaper back up to finish reading the article.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, the actor who John and Mary say that you look like." Molly lifted the magazine above the newspaper to show Sherlock.

"Ridiculous."

"Oh come on, admit it, he could be your twin!"

"No, not that." He looked up from his paper. "The marriage. The notion of anyone willingly entering into the last legal form of slavery is ridiculous."

It was Molly's turn to roll her eyes as she jokingly (but not really) asked, "Why? Would you not want to settle down one day?"

"Of course not, marriage is for idiots, like that so-called actor you all worship."

"Oh, what? Am I not good enough for you?" Molly teased, carefully watching Sherlock's reaction.

"Marriage is overrated," he said bluntly, "and frankly, it isn't worth the histrionics."

"There wouldn't be any drama with the right person." she insisted.

"Still, think of the commitment, the responsibility, the stress. Did you notice John's put on seven pounds since his wedding?"

"Wouldn't it be worth it if you find the right person?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." Sherlock mumbled under his breath as he returned to reading the paper.

Molly's heart sunk. "Is...is that what you think of me? That I'm not worth settling down with?"

"I just don't see the point in marriage. So many more responsibilities"

"Well, if that's how you feel… I think I need some air." Molly stood up and hurriedly put on her coat and scarf.

"Molly, it's pouring rain." Sherlock sighed, trying to diffuse the tension. "You'll catch a cold."

Molly turned to glare at the vexing detective before storming out of 221b. She instantly regretted her decision to leave the flat without an umbrella, but decided not to go back to demonstrate how upset she was. Sherlock sighed again as he pulled out his phone to call John for advice.

"Hey. Have you proposed to her yet?" John said as soon as he answered.

"No. I um...I think I pushed her away instead." Sherlock mumbled unsurely as he rolled the small box around in his other hand.

"SHERLOCK I TOLD YOU TO DO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Sherlock pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed, "Not good?"

"Very not good. Go after her and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how to do that, John. I'm not good with words when it comes to emotions"

"Well you better do something mate, or you will lose her. I've gotta go, Mary needs help with the baby. Take my advice. And do it now!" John hung up, annoyed with how clueless his best friend was when it came to love.

Sherlock looked down at the diamond ring nestled in the velvet box and took a deep breath before standing up and putting on his coat. He grabbed an umbrella and ran outside, turning up his coat collar as he went. He hurried towards the park where he and Molly met for the first time, hoping he correctly deduced where she would go to seek solace, when he saw her several feet away, sitting on a bench. She was completely soaked, strands of her hair sticking to her cheeks as she looked up from the ground to his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were swollen from crying. They met each other's eyes, warm brown melting icy blue, the only sound between them the pouring rain. Sherlock broke the moment, taking the first step towards Molly as a sign of apologizing. Molly let out a breath of relief, mutual understanding passing between them that the fight was over and all was forgiven. She ran to Sherlock, who was waiting for her with open arms. She crashed into him, he caught her and hugged her tightly, letting go of the umbrella.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened. I shouldn't have pressed you about marriage so much." Molly mumbled into Sherlock's coat as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about it once we get back. First, we need to get dry before we catch a cold." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to their flat.

As the two dried themselves and changed clothes, thoughts of the day's events and their implications swam in their heads. Sherlock kindled the fire as Molly picked up the wet clothes to toss into the dryer when she felt a small lump in one of the pockets. Confused, she reached her hand into the wet pant pocket until her fingers brushed against a small velvet box.

"Sherlock? What's this?" Molly called out as she quickly tossed the clothes into the dryer before walking over to the couch where Sherlock was waiting.

"That...is what I wanted to talk to you about." He smiled nervously as he took the box out of her hand. Molly sat down beside him waiting for him to continue.

"I do apologize for pushing you away earlier. I'm not like most men. Marriage has never really crossed my mind. I always expected to live my life by myself and die alone. That was until I met you. You have changed me in so many ways. Even got me to be somewhat nice to Anderson." He chuckled lightly as he shyly looked down. For once in his life, he wasn't pulling facts from his memory palace but speaking from his heart.

Molly listened with bated breath to these words that she never thought she would hear from the notoriously unfeeling detective. If she weren't a doctor, she would swear her heart might explode.

Once Sherlock allowed his heart to rule instead of his brain, he couldn't stop the deluge of truth that came pouring out. "To this day, I still don't understand how I deserve you to be my girlfriend. I've always dismissed the thought of marriage, thinking that I'm better off alone and that sentiment is a weakness. However, watching you leave today made me realize how much I need you in my life and how empty it would be without you. I know that I am a difficult man and you deserve better, but I wouldn't want to take on the commitment with anyone else."

"Wait. Is this your way of proposing to me right now?" Molly asked tilting her head slightly to the right in shock and confusion.

"I um-yes. Oh I should probably give this to you." He fumbled for a moment before opening the box revealing the round, solitaire diamond ring. Molly gasped lightly as her jaw dropped.

"I wasn't really sure about the style of the ring you would like so I had some help from John, Mary, the salesgirl, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, my parents, and even Redbeard. Redbeard's opinion was a bit hard to hear but I am pretty sure he prefered this one too."

Before Sherlock could continue babbling, Molly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect!"

"So is this a yes?" Sherlock asked with uncertainty as he hugged her back hesitantly.

"Yes!"

"Wait." Molly finally pulled away with a confused expression, realizing what he just said, "You asked Redbeard too? Your childhood dog? I thought he..."

"Died? Yes. But I still go to the grave and talk to him sometimes. I just figured that as my best friend, he should have a say on who I should spend the rest of my life with. And help me out with some tough choices, like which ring to get."

"And what did he say about me?"

"He said you're perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? If you liked it, don't forget to favorite and review!**

 **Did anyone catch the 27 Dresses quote?**


End file.
